


Sparks for Revolution

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Commander Damien Lostheart [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Charr (Guild Wars), Death, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Damien gives a brief eulogy for their fallen warband members, and then encounters the human they died protecting. It becomes apparent that hearts can change, and the dragons are Tyria's greatest threat.





	Sparks for Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This features my charr character, Damien Lostheart. They are nonbinary. 
> 
> This is their current appearance, although they did not always look like this:  
> https://almorras-massacre.tumblr.com/post/184592903871/wardrobe-update

"For so long, our people have been seen as beasts and monsters. But the reality is, charr are not so unlike the other races. We are tenacious like humans. We are curious like sylvari. We are rambunctious like norn. And we are innovative like asura. While we prioritize our success, this isn’t a behaviour new to this world by any means. It doesn’t make us animals…"

I looked at the young human across the way.

"Here we lay to rest my fallen ‘bandmates, Dandy Graspheart and Dazzle Gleamheart. They fell side-by-side protecting a human from dragon minions. They were an inspiration for all charr, and..."

I couldn’t help but remember the last time I spoke with our Legionnaire, Dazzle.

> "Is this a private moment?" I asked, accidentally happening upon her grooming her tail. 
> 
> "Look at it, Damien," she said with wonder. "That asura potion really did the trick. The fur has grown out properly. I don’t have to use illusions anymore."
> 
> "It is very luscious," I agreed, smiling for her. She had always been so self conscious of her tail, how the fur gathered at the end. Nobody but Flame Legion would deny that she was female, but still, she wanted it to be more "traditionally" feminine.
> 
> "We have Adamant Guard at the asura gate, and I have to wonder, why?"
> 
> "I’m sorry?"
> 
> “I had my doubts, admittedly. But I went to Lion’s Arch, I met the Liminal Krewe, I bought the potion regimen. And now, after what seemed like ages, I have my real tail. It really emphasizes to me that we should be working together.”
> 
> I didn’t know what to say. “Well… You know I agree with you, Legionnaire.”
> 
> “I do know. Damien, do you know why I named myself Gleamheart?”
> 
> “No, Legionnaire.”
> 
> “I believe in hope. The child of Glint was named Gleam. Glint represents hope. So, I believe her child does as well, wherever they may be. A hope in a new generation. In our generation. I know you named yourself Darkheart for the same reasons, even if you don’t agree with the war with humans after all. After all, Nox and his warband showed even the impossible could be possible, when he stood on that wall.”
> 
> I was quiet. “You’re… very… perceptive, Legionnaire,” I said at last, unsure of myself, and feeling a little naked.
> 
> “Sorry to keep you so long here, but do you remember Almorra’s Massacre?”
> 
> “Of course!”
> 
> “Almorra has decided that the dragon minions stand our greatest threat. I agree. Dandy and I are going out tomorrow to the Brand scar to do something about it. We’re going to try to prove to Separatists the threat of the dragon minions. It’s a very secret mission of peace. There won’t be a lot of us. I need you and Gavril to hold ground here and deflect the attention.”
> 
> She looked at me, a spark in her eyes.
> 
> “You’ll be in charge.”
> 
> “But Legionnaire–”
> 
> “It’s Centurion now. You’re the Legionnaire. Don’t argue. You never think of yourself as a leader, but you are. I know you are.”
> 
> I opened and closed my mouth a few times. I never know what to say to her!
> 
> “And if Gavril doesn’t like it,” she said, returning to her grooming, “stuff a clove of garlic up his nose. He hates that stuff.” 
> 
> She winked at me. “Dismissed.”

“…And I hope, an inspiration to the world.” I tried to make my voice sound stronger than I felt.

I was the last to speak.

The pyre was lit. 

The crowd mingled, with the charr intermittently congratulating for promotions and offering condolences. It was a small gathering… After all, only a few were lost. It _was_ a small mission.

I couldn’t help but keep glancing at the human, who kept glancing at me. We were both sheepish. I could feel our wills trying to make the other approach first.

Finally, it was them.

“Hello, Damien is it?” she started nervously. I nodded. “I’m Elliot Lavender. Silly name, I know…” 

“Oh no, not at all.” A girl after all. “I can’t really judge on the names of other races anyway. Besides, I once knew a charr named Scoop. You never know what will happen!”

I laughed awkwardly, trying to break the tension.

“I– Well… I mean… The human your friends rescued. That was me.”

“I… kind of figured.”

“I’m very sorry. I was a Separatist. Or at least, I was raised one. I was orphaned and taken in by them… When you’re so vulnerable, it’s easy to buy into the fear. They named me Lavender because supposedly charr hate it.”

“Well, we don’t, I think it’s a very pretty flower, for a pretty person.”

“O-oh!” She blushed. 

“My name is actually Damien Darkheart.” She flinched. “Yeah, well, I know something about buying into fear. But I really chose that name because I wanted to buy into the hope instead…”

“The hope?”

“I know you guys get told a different story, but to us, Nox Darkheart was someone who accomplished something impossible. That’s why we have a memorial to him. It doesn’t have to do with hating humans at all, really… just in the hope that there’s no limits to what we can accomplish. I believe the treaty can mean the same thing.”

“I’m starting to see it that way too, honestly… I’ve said and done terrible things to your people, but your friends still came to my rescue when the Branded came for us. My supposed friends couldn’t stop squabbling long enough about whether they _could_ rescue us, and then…”

“I’m sorry. Even when they are terrible, it’s hard to lose people we’re close to.”

“Yeah…”

There was a silence between us.

“I’m sorry for the things I’ve done, I see now what’s really important is unity. We need to bond together. And I’m sorry it took… this happening… for me to see it that way…” I could hear the strain in her voice.

I opened my arms. “Would you like a hug?”

She seemed surprised for a moment. 

“Oh, I know, charr are supposed to be all teeth and claws but–”

Before I could finish, she had leapt into me, burying her face in my fur and sobbing.

“You’re soft! You’re so soft!” she cried. I could feel tears falling as well, and I held her close, bending my head over her shoulder. It was easy to embrace a human so closely when I am this small. 

We held each other and wept for the fallen, for new friends, and for a better future.


End file.
